Question: Solve for $y$ : $y + 1 = 27$
Subtract $1$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ y + 1 &=& 27 \\ \\ {-1} && {-1} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{1 + y} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{27} \\ y &=& 27 {- 1} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = 26$